Unicorns and Coffee
by LittleCripsy
Summary: What if Kurt meets Blaine at omegle? Rated T for language, might go up in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, hi guys! I just started a new project and I'd like if you'd tell me what you think about it! (For those who read my other stories: I didn't forget about them, I'm gonna continue them, I just didn't find the right time to do it.)**

**(I own nothing)**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** I LOVE BOWTIES AND DISNEY!

**You:** umm...okay?

**Stranger**: I just thought you might wanna know.

**You: **Well, it's a nice conversation starter,

**You:** I guess...

**Stranger:** I figured that. But to be honest, you're the first one who didn't disconnect in less than 2 seconds.

**You:** Wait and see,

**You have disconnected**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger:** I LOVE BOWTIES AND DISNEY!

**You:** ugh

**You:** you, again.

**Stranger:** pardon? sooo you're the one who disconnected after saying "it's a nice conversation starter?"

**You:** Guilty.

**You have disconnected**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You:** Hi!

**Stranger:** Hello :) How are you?

**You:** Fine, thanks.

**Stranger:** Aren't you going to ask me the same?

**You:** How about you?

**You:** I was just getting to that. -.- I'm not that quick at typing^^

**Stranger:** I'm wonderful. Great. Awesome. A little bit over the top maybe, but I feel superdupery. :) :)

**You:** o.O

**Stranger:** What?

**You:** "superdupery"? Siriusly? Who says that?

**Stranger:** Me,

**Stranger:** Myself

**S****t****r****anger:** And I

**Stranger:** Besides...Siriusly?

**Stranger:** Sounds like a Potterhead to me.

**Stranger:** Are you still there?

**Stranger:** Or are you searching for the right keys? I get impatient easily.

**Stranger:** You might figured that already.

**Stranger:** o.O

**You:** Sorry about that.

**You:** Oh wow, you actually still here? I was gone for like 15 min!

**Stranger:** You said siriusly, I can't just walk away from an may-to-be Potterhead^^

**Stranger:** Soooooo, are you?

**You:** Yeah. Who isn't?

**Stranger:** Ding ding ding. Right answer. :)

**You:** Did I win something?

**Stranger:** Lemme think...

**Stranger:**...my respect?

**You:** Well, okay, better than nothing xD

**Stranger:** Name's Blaine.

**You:** What?

**Stranger:** My name is Blaine. I thought I might as well give you that, too. As kind of an extra prize.

**You:** Oh, how generous of you. I'm Kurt.

**You:** So, Blaine. What are you up to? Why are you on omegle?

**Stranger:** Well...at first I wanted to search people with the same interests as I have. But after shouting BOWTIES and DISNEY at people they always kept disconnecting

**Stranger:** So I decided to try it with "hi" instead. Works pretty well 'till now, don't you think?

**Stranger:** Kurt?

**Stranger:** Are you still there?

**You:** OMG LET ME BREATH

**You:** Thanks a lot, now I have coke in my lungs. And on my screen...don't know what's worse.

**You:** And you're lucky I didn't get anything on my AlexanderMCQueen...

**You:** So...well I might need to tell you that I disconnected two times.

**You:** In a row...and this is the third time.

**Stranger:** omg, are you sirius? *lookwhatIdidthere*

**You:** No, I'm Kurt.

**You:** but, yeah. Do I need to apologize?

**Stranger:** No...just..Please don't do it again, though.

**Stranger:** Disconnect, I mean.

**You:** No, now that I know that there is a kinda decent human beeing behind the screen...

**Stranger:** Hey! Kinda? I'm a totally dapper gay.

**You:** No doubt about that. Alone the fact that you used that word.

**Stranger:** *GUY omg, can't believe I totally typed gay.

**You:** not that word. "superdupery", stupid^^

**Stranger:** Oh, okay. So you have...no problems? With gays?

**You:** No, can't say i have a problem with myself.

**Stranger:** umm, okay, well. Cool?

**You:** You? If you wanna disconnect, this is your chance.

**Stranger:** No, no, I wouldn't...well. I mean...I am kinda gay, too.

**You:** Kinda? o.O

**Stranger:** I AM gay

**Stranger:** totally gay.

**Stranger:** Yeah, I like cock.

**You:** No need to go into detail. I got it the first time.

**Stranger:** Okay, I'm sorry. So were cool?

**You:** Totally.

**You:** Soooooo

**You:** Superduper dapper gay, tell me more about you.

**You:** If you want that is...

**Stranger:** You're not really going to call me that, are you?

**You:** yep. :P

**Stranger:** Ugh.

**Stranger:** Not sure if i wanna share more information, though...

**You:** Ooh come one, dappi, spill it!

**Stranger:** Oookay. Lemme think...what do you wanna know?

**You:** Whatever you wanna share.

**Stranger:** Ummm...I play the violin?

**You:** I don't know, do you?

**Stranger:** haha. I wanted to know if that is an information you like, anyway, I'm just gonna talk.

**Stranger:** I play piano, too, and a few other instruments, but mostly violin.

**You: **Wow, that sounds awesome.

**You:** I'm so sorry but I gotta go.

**Stranger:** NO

**Stranger:** Um, I mean, please don't. I can wait.

**You:** this is gonna take a while. Family business.

**Stranger:** I'll wait, you seem...nice, I'd like to talk to you some more.

**You:** I dunno. I'd have to keep the laptop on.

**Stranger:** Puuuuh-leeeeeaseeee *puppyeyes*

**You:** I don't even know what you look like, puppy eyes won't help

**Stranger:** Then think of an actual puppy.

**You:** Uugh, you're weird. But okay. Imma let it on. See ya, I really gotta go!

**Stranger:** Bye! *waiting*

**Stranger:** Still waiting. Just wann let you know...

**Stranger:** tick tock...

**Stranger:** 32min ...I'm just gonna wait, don't worry...

**Stranger:** I know I said I'm gonna wait,...I'm just so damn impatient...

**Stranger:** Did you know that you cannot sneeze with your eyes open?

**Stranger:** I just tried it. Won't work...

**Stranger:** I need to pee. But I'm afraid if i go you'll come back...

**Stranger:** 1h12min...okay, I really need to pee.

**Stranger:** 1h46min...now I'm really gonna go to the toilet.

**Stranger:**...Ooops, that was probably an information you wouldn't want to read...just ignore it. Just ignore that I was peeing while you did whatever you are doing right now...

**Stranger:** Damn, I really should stop drinking coffee. It does things to me...makes me say things...or do things...

**Stranger:** I'm just gonna shut up now...*waiting*


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chapter 2 :D Thank you for all your lovely reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! **

* * *

**Stranger:** Soo umm. I am waiting 2h and 27 min now, and I know I said I'd just wait and shut up...um...but I've been thinking.

**Stranger:** What if your laptop battery dies?

**Stranger:** I mean, if it isn't in the socket...

**Stranger:** You'd just be gone.

**Stranger:** *Puff*

**Stranger:** And I'd never be able to talk to you again.

**Stranger:** And you seem nice, because you didn't disconnect.

**Stranger:** Well...at least not the third time, but still...

**Stranger:** Oh god, I think I need more coffee...

**Stranger:** Yeah, I'm gonna go get some more coffee...

**You:** BLAINE

**You:** Chill. And SIT DOWN.

**Stranger:** OMG YOU'RE BACK! :)

**You:** Yeah, told ya I'd be. But please, no more coffee. You said yourself it makes you weird.

**Stranger:**...but I like coffee...*pout*

**You:** You know what? Do whatever you want, but remember, one single click and I'm gone

**You:***puff*

**Stranger:** ...okay, no more coffee.

**Stranger:** btw...you'd need 2 clicks to disconnect. :P

**You:** oh I'm sorry Mr. Dapper Gay, I hope the warning hit home, though...

**Stranger:** -.-

**Stranger:** Ooookay, then...since you're back, I have some questions for you.

**You:** Is this a test? Do I need a calculator?

**Stranger:** Look how funny you are!

**Stranger:** Anyway...let's start: What CD is currently in your player?

**You:** Wicked

**Stranger:** O_O You're into Broadway?

**You:** Yeah. It's my big dream to go there someday.

**You:** Well, singing on that stage, not as sitting in the audience and watch other people shine. Well, that would be nice too, but...

**Stranger:** Cool! I like people who have dreams and are not afraid to go after them.

**Stranger:** Next question! What song did you listen to last?

**You:** Defying Gravity. And I sang it, too.

**Stranger:** What? But...it's...high...like it has really high notes in it.

**You:** Yeah, I know, but that's no problem for me. My voice is kinda...special.

**You:** For a boy.

**Stranger:** Great. Now I wanna hear it :D

**You:** No way :D

**Stranger:** What a pity.

**Stranger:** Anyway...I like to sing, too. In fact, I love it...

**Stranger:** I'm the lead singer in my schools acapella group.

**You:** Sounds awesome. What's their name?

**Stranger:** haha, no way^^

**You:** damn...

**You:** It was worth a try :D

**Stranger:** I'm not that dumb xD

**You:** Could have fooled me there...

**Stranger:** Hey!

**You:** Now it's my turn. What's the last song you performed?

**Stranger:**...

**Stranger:**...Raise your glass by Pink

**You:** You're joking. :D

**Stranger:** Actually, no. It's one of our best numbers.

**You:** ooooooookay.

**Stranger:** It's not like Defying Gravity is better for a boy to sing^^

**You:** touché.

**Stranger:** :P

**You:** Since when do you play violin?

**Stranger:** Since my brother didn't want his and gave it to me.

**Stranger:** Actually, I always went together with him to the lessons, but instead of him I took the lessons. My parents didn't noticed until they caught me practicing… they came home early from work...

**You:** :D Did it turn out okay?

**Stranger:** We didn't get in any trouble, though, they were disappointed that we didn't tell them, but...I guess they saw I was kinda talented...You: Great!

**You:** Since you shouted BOWTIES two times I guess you like them...why?

**Stranger:** Does one need a reason to love bowties? O_O

**You:** ^^

**You:** Hm...Favorite food?

**Stranger:** Now you're getting to the real personal stuff, huh? xD

**Stranger:** But to be honest I have no idea...gimme ALL the food!

**You:** Oh-ha. A tumblr person...

**Stranger:** How did you know? *gasp*

**You:** Uh. I dunno. I'm pretty smart. :P

**Stranger:** Nah. There's no such thing as smart persons on tumblr. We are all weird. One big weird family.

**You:** So you count me as your family? After like 1h of actual talking?

**Stranger:** you forgot the 2h and some minutes of waiting.

**Stranger:** I don't wait for everyone.

**You:** I feel special. *blush* xD

**Stranger:** ...^^

**Stranger:** gooosh it's pretty late, huh?

**You:** Yeah it is...gotta go to bed if I wanna be able to get up in the morning.

**Stranger:** But I don't want to go, I'd like to talk some more...:(

**You:** What a pity. That's the bad thing about omegle. Sometime or another you need to disconnect. *click click* and you're gone...(you see what I did there? :P )

**You:** ...just a conversation in the wide world of the web.

**You:** ...Never to be seen again...

**Stranger:** OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW! :S

**Stranger:** No need to rub it into my face.

**Stranger:** I just like talking, is that wrong?

**You:** No. It's just funny how you still wanna talk to me, even if you don't know me.

**Stranger:** Well...um.

**You:** So Mr. Superduper Dapper Gay, what's your plan?

**Stranger:** I dunno...skype? tumblr?

**You:**...okay, sounds fine.

**You:** I'm iridedaunicorn on tumblr.

**Stranger:** kjsgdk bahahahahaha OMG :D

**You:** What?

**Stranger:** I ride da unicorn? LOL :D :D

**You:** I...have my reasons...don't ask.

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger:** Oookay...*breathing* I'm i-llbetheresomeday

**You:** So...this is it, then hm? The moment...were we need to go apart...to cut the connection...

**Stranger: **hahaha haha ha. ^^

**Stranger:** But yeah, I'll write you on tumblr. That better be your right url.

**You: **As if I would ever lie to you^^

**Stranger: **Can't trust a stranger.

**Stranger: **I'll go now, see ya on tumblr. :)

**You: **Bye!

**You have disconnected**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated, as always ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tadaaaa chapter 3! Once again, thank you for your comments! And a biiig thank you to **Diana**, my beta readerin. I totally forgot to mention her the last time, sorry HORST!

You guys should totally check Blaine and Kurts tumblr, the urls are in the previous chapter. (If you haven't already found them ;) I know how curious some of you are :P )

There are some links in here, and you should always read them, they belong to the story :) Just remove the blanks after ":" and "." and "/" they should work just fine then :)

(I don't own anything)

* * *

**iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/ post/ 21165864995/ hey-kurt **

* * *

**i-llbetheresomeday. tumblr. com/ post/ 21288819351/ heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey-kurt**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You: **Blaine?

**Stranger:** Hi asl?

**You have disconnected**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You: **Blaine?

**Stranger:** Alex. R U horny?

**You have disconnected**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You: **Please be Blaine!

**Stranger:** I'll be whoever you want me to be ;)

**You: **ugh.

**You have disconnected**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You: **Blaine, is that you?

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**i-llbetheresomeday. / post/ 21289384766/ dear-mr-dapper-gay**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. ****Say hi!**

**Stranger:** Kurt ?

**Stranger: **Kurt?

**You: **YES! Finally! :)

**Stranger: **Tellme something about me I told you the last time, just to check if it's the real you...

**You: **er...you stole your brothers violin? O_O

**Stranger:** I didn't steal it^^...I used it...instead of him...

**Stranger: **but okay, it's definitely you xD

**Stranger: **Hi Kurt!

**You:** Hello Blaine :)

**Stranger:** Gosh, it's been a while, but here we are :D

**You:** Yeah...we could have thought of it earlier...the thing with the interests, I mean

**Stranger: **maybe. But it was fun...actually...I spent a few minutes talking to a girl, who loves Disney...

**You: **wtf? Blaine! I searched for you and you had fun with someone else?

**Stranger:** I got carried away, okay? It's been the first time someone didn't disconnect because of BOWTIES AND DISNEY...

**Stranger:** I got feels, okay?

**Stranger:** Sorry?

**Stranger: **Kurt?

**Stranger: **hey Kurt?

**Stranger:** Oh Kurt come on

**Stranger: **Seriously, this isn't funny!

**Stranger:** "I'm just a poor boy from a poor family..."

**Stranger:** Kurrrrrrt!

**Stranger:** haha, it's funny to say your name with the "r" rolled...

**Stranger: **It's like a kitty

**Stranger: **Do you like kitties, Kurrrrrrrt?

**Stranger: **I once had one...but my brother wouldn't stop tying a buttered bread to the back of Ms Norris...my parents gave her away out of pity...:(

**Stranger: **nevertheless...I got some goldfish after that...but it just isn't the same...

**You:** You'd never stop talking, would you?

**Stranger: **Kurrrrrt!

**You: **Yes, Mr. Dapper Gay? btw, how are you tonight?

**Stranger:** ...I'm...fine. Thank you. And how about you?

**You: **o.O just fine? What happened to the "superdupery"?

**You:** I'm doing great, to be honest, this is one of my best days this week :)

**Stranger:** I...may be out of coffee...

**You:** ooooh^^, will you live?

**Stranger: **hahaha. haha. HA.

**You: **hey come on, you let me here with people telling me they would be everyone for me and asking me if I'm horny^^

**Stranger: **and? are you?

**You: **BLAINE! I really thought you're different^^

**Stranger:** that was for the coffee joke...

**Stranger:** You. Do. Not. Joke. About. Coffee. Kapish?

**You: **whatever

**Stranger:** best day, huh? What made you day so special? Me? :P

**You: **Dream on, Blainey.

**Stranger:** Do not use that name^^ It's bringing back unpleasant memories...

**You:** o.O

**Stranger:** I'll tell you...maybe...someday...if you're nice.

**You:** I'm always nice. :P But: It's just so awesome! I finally got a solo in my Glee club!

**Stranger:** Congratz man!

**Stranger: **What's the song?

**You: **Promise me you won't hate me?

**Stranger: **oookay? O_O

**You: **Go The Distance.

**Stranger:** I

**Stranger:** but...

**Stranger:** gaaaah

**Stranger: **hnngnnk

**Stranger:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

**Stranger: **My choir would never ever let me sing something from DISNEY! -.-

**You:** Actually...you inspired this one xD

**Stranger: **I hate you.

**You:** ^Same :-* But thank you for the inspiration.

**Stranger: ***pout*

**You: **You know...this isn't that impressive, since I don't know how you look when you do that. I told you the last time^^

**You: **For all I know you could be ugly...or you could have a fro...maybe a lot of wild curls...

**Stranger: **they aren't that wild...

**You: **looooooooooool. Don't tell me you actually have curls?

**Stranger: **Maybe...but I'll be forever grateful to the guy who invented hair gel.

**You:** :D

**You: **okay...now I have a picture of a puddle who pouts in my head...omg...ROFL...make it go away bahahahaha

**Stranger:** Oh, look how funny you are today.

**You:** :)

**Stranger:** btw...Kurrrrt...

**Stranger**: http: /iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/post/21024723917/fyandrewcooper-andrew-cooper sooo, you think this guy looks great?

**You: **I um...mostly reblog because of the clothes^^

**Stranger: **but do you like his hair?

**You:** hell, no. Way too muchhair gel. Why?

**Stranger:** Never mind. In fact, forget it.

**You:** o.O

**You: **wait...

**You:** ...what you said about hair gel...is that what your hair looks like?

**Stranger:** I don't wanna talk about my hair right now.

**You:** OMG BLAINE bahahahahaha I'M SO SORRY...BUT I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

**Stranger: **I don't wanna brag or something...

**Stranger:** but...

**You:** ?

**Stranger:** I've got this one: http: /iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/post/21024640299/aplacethatiknowwell-im-not-the-biggest-fan-of

**You:** asshole! GIMME! I WANT THAT SOOO BAD!

**Stranger: **Who is laughing now, huh? muahahahahaha!

**You: **okay...I hate to say it, well, no actually I do not, because you're mean, but...I gotta go.

**Stranger:** What why?

**You: **We have an extra glee meeting, to practice. I'm gonna spend the next two hours singing my wonderful DISNEY song...

**Stranger: **fine. Go...go and have fun...I hope you catch a cold or something^^

**You: **ouuu stop being so jealous :P

**You: **See ya on omegle :) Byebye!

**Stranger:** bye! This time I'm gonna be the first to disconnect.

**Stranger:** And you know why?...

**You have disconnected**

* * *

btw...you'd make my day if you would leave me a review...this story is something new for me, just tell me if you like it or if it's totally boring :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, Chapter 4. I hope some of you still enjoy reading this, I really enjoy writing it :D Thanks again to Diana, my beta (who said I shouldn't call her Horst in public) ;) **

**And once again: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they made my day! **

**(I own nothing)**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random Stranger. Say hi!**

**Stranger: **I LOVE BOWTIES AND DISNEY

**You: **omg

**You:** siriusly?

**You:** This can't be happening...

**You: **Hi Blaine^^

**Stranger: **Kurt? Is that you? Because "siriusly"?

**You: **Yeah.

**Stranger:** OMG KURRRRRT

**Stranger: **Well, this is funny

**You: **I see, you're still screaming at your poor Strangers...

**Stranger: **Well...sometimes it works.

**You: **I can't believe I met you here, again.

**You: **I mean...out of 19.354 Strangers...

**You:** And we weren't even searching each other...

**Stranger:** Must be fate...

**You: **Haha, you wish.

**Stranger: **A boy can dream.

**You: **Since I got you here, I need to tell you something

**You: **I wanted to tell you via tumblr, but this is okay, too.

**Stranger: **?

**You: **It's more personal. I guess.

**You: **Well. Maybe it's not, because things can't be really personal while they are written, can they?

**You: **Except it's a letter, than it's different.

**Stranger: **Kurt! Just say what the hell you wanna say^^

**You: **uuh, there is someone impatient.

**You: **What if you don't like what I tell you?

**You: **Enjoy the moment of not knowing as long as it lasts.

**Stranger: **KURRRT!

**You: **Oh you're gonna hate me.

**Stranger:** How could one hate you? ^^ You're always so "nice" to me.

**You: **Okay, I might as well just gonna say it.

**Stranger: **Please.

**You:** We.

**You: **Are.

**You: **Having.

**You:** A.

**You: **DISNEY.

**You: **Week.

**You: **And with "we" I mean my Glee Club. At school.

**You: **One week. Full of Disney songs.

**You:** They loved my solo, and thought we could do more of them.

**You:** Blaine?

**You: **Dapper Gay?

**You:** Still there?

**You:** Or are you already sobbing into your pillows?

**You: **Blaaaaineeey. C'mon!

**You:** ...

**You:** I'm sorry that I'm not sorry?

**You:** You're behavior is like a five year old's

**Stranger: **I hate you.

**Stranger:** You and your Glee club.

**Stranger: **I thought we were friends!

**You: **um, Blaine, you don't really know me

**Stranger: **That doesn't make it any better.

**Stranger:** I feel betrayed.

**You:** Betrayed? Seriously, Blaine?

**You:** All I did was using a song you like. :D

**Stranger: **Exactly. One does not simply use a song Blaine Anderson likes!

**You: **Anderson, huh?

**Stranger:** SHIT

**Stranger:** I mean, um, that's a stage name.

**You: **Suuuuuuure

**You:** I'm so gonna facebook stalk you now.

**Stranger: **NO! Kurrrt, stop it!

**Stranger: **Kurt?

**Stranger: **You know what? Fine, go for it.

**Stranger: **It's not like you're able to see much, anyway

**Stranger:** BECAUSE WE AREN'T FRIENDS!

**You: **Calm down Blaine. It's not like I'm gonna come by and creep through your window.

**Stranger: **For all I know you could be a 50 year old pedo.

**You: **Shush now, I'm gonna check your facebook.

**Stranger:** ...

**Stranger: **okaaaay...it's been like 15 min now. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You can't even see my full profile^^

**You: **I

**You: **um

**You: **just checked something with google maps...

**You: **And I might be a little bit shocked by your profile pic, Blainers.

**You: **Did you fall into a really big bowl of hair gel or something?

**Stranger:** .

**Stranger: **You'd use all that gel, too, if you'd have hair like me...

**Stranger: **And I said I don't wanna talk about my hair.

**Stranger: **wait.

**Stranger: **Google maps?

**Stranger:** So...we're not friends, but you check our distance anyway?

**You: **Yeah...

**You:** But just because Westerville sounds familiar to me...and now I know why...

**You: **Tell me, Blaine...your acapella group... Are they called The Wablers?

**Stranger: **O_O How did you know?

**You: **.we...might, er, well...

**You:** I kinda remember the uniform you're wearing in that picture...then I saw you live in Westerville...

**You: **Do you remember sectionals?

**Stranger: **Yeah. We killed it, but we had a tie...because of those stu-OMG

**Stranger:** DON'T SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY

**You: **"Hey soul sister..."

**Stranger: **Kurt, this is strange, don't you think?

**You:** What? That I disconnected two times on you, than talked to you anyway because I omegle kept pairing us, gave you my tumblr, talked to you again, then found you today without purpose again just to find out that we basically already saw each other but didn't remember more than the songs? Nooooo, not at all^^

**Stranger: **Yeah exactly that. Do you know what this means?

**You**: ?

**Stranger:** You probably don't live that far away.

**Stranger: **What did google tell you?

**You: **1h and 43 minutes...

**You: **I may need a moment ...

**Stranger:** ^same...this is insane.

**You: **I never thought to find someone from Ohio on omegle, and now I even saw you perform.

**You: **Well, I need to admit, I didn't really saw you, I was way too nervous.

**You: **Now I wish I'd paid more attention...

**Stranger: **it's so weird.

**You:** definitely.

**You: **Would you mind to wait? I need to go, but I'll be back in...um...1h?

**Stranger: **As if I could disconnect now that I "know" you^^

**Stranger: **Take your time.

**You:** You'll be here?

**Stranger:** I'll be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, chapter 5 is already here :) Anyone still enjoying my mad writing skills? :D**

**Thanks to my totally awesome beta, Diana! (NOT Horst)**

**Edit:** whenever you see something like .**.com/post/21464184085** just type** i-llbetheresomeday(.)com/** or** iridedaunicorn(.)com/ **(remove the brackets)and add it, then you should be able to see the tumblr post. You should be able to tell if you need to type Blaine's or Kurt's url. If you have any questions, or if it doesn't work, please message me, because that's a part of the fic you shouldn't miss.

* * *

**You: **Blaine?

**Stranger: **Hey ya! :) wb :)

**You:** haha, I thought you might be asleep, since your lack of random messages telling me how impatient you are.

**Stranger: **Well...I was thinking, actually.

**You:** :O Superdupery Dapper Gay is able to think? How did that happen?

**Stranger:** You'd think a person you'd have waited for more than 15 min would be nicer, but hey, it's Kurt, what did I think...

**You: **Oh come on, you know I just joke around. And, ya know, the best part is that you actually get pissed.

**Stranger: **How would you know that I'm pissed? Maybe I'm just acting pissed.

**You:** Anyhow, what did you think about? Must be something serious, if it kept you from spamming.

**Stranger: **yeah, it kinda is...

**Stranger: **You know how we both "won" at sectionals?

**You:** Yes of course.

**Stranger:** And that means whaaaaat?

**You: **omg O_O

**Stranger:** Yep. My thoughts, exactly.

**Stranger: **This is so freaking weird.

**You:** Indeed.

**Stranger: **I mean, it's strange enough to know that I could jump into my car and be at your house in less than 2h, but now we're even gonna compete against each other...

**You:** ...and we'll see each other on stage, and maybe even before that or after

**Stranger:** What do you mean "maybe"? I thought that's for sure. :O

**Stranger: **Well, I would like to meet you...

**You: **Yeaaaah...but I need to remember to bring a towel or slip-proofed shoes...don't want to slip on the trail of hair gel you'll most likely leave behind ...

**Stranger:** I'm shaking with laughter^^

**You:** hm...okay...maybe I wouldn't need it since we'll win and you'll be the one walking behind me :P

**Stranger:** let's just walk next to each other, how's that sound?

**You: **It's gonna be hard to explain to my fellow glee clubbers why I'm interacting with the competition.

**Stranger: **Some people believe in telling the truth.

**You:** That wouldn't be a problem if the truth would sound more...um...credible...

**You: **Aaaanyway, we have plenty of time to think of a reasonable explanation

**Stranger:** ya.

**You:** sooooo...I may or may not have been on your blog...

**Stranger:** uuuuh I feel oh so honored...

**You: **I like to have a great overview of someone's personality...especially if I'm going to meet them, more or less voluntarily...

**Stranger:** I think I need some coffee to endure more of you and your nice moments...

**You:** what I wanted to say...com/post/21464184085

**You: **srsly, Blaine? SERIOUSLY?

**Stranger: **ohohooo, you know it's getting severe when Kurrrt writes seriously right.

**Stranger:** HEY! That is cute, okay?

**You: **yeah, if you're five years old

**Stranger:** bessssssides...com/post/21464405293/studyindapper-loving-the-use-of-colour-here

**Stranger:** srsly KURT? SERIOUSLY?

**You: **What? It's really nice.

**Stranger: **pink, Kurt. pink and green. Do want me to puke?

**Stranger: **but I need to admit that the bowtie is great, I need to give you credit for that.

**Stranger:** And now I need to punish myself, because I said something nice while I tried to insult your taste in clothing...*facepalm*

**You: **harder.

**Stranger:** what?

**You: **harder. you need to punch yourself harder. :D

**Stranger: **okay, that's enough I quit.

**You:** Yay, he's pissed again, mission accomplished.

**Stranger:** no I'm not. Acting, Kurtle, acting.

**You: **As if. You need more to act than a keyboard xD

**You:** But okay, I might need to stop being like that, but I can't help it, it comes naturally.

**Stranger:** I'll try to ignore it. You do have your nice moments.

**You: **Thank you :D

**Stranger:** Do you think I'd waste time on you if I wouldn't think it's worth it?

**You:** *speechless*

**You: **Why so emotional all of the sudden? o.O

**Stranger:** I dunno. Just felt like saying it.

**Stranger: **you know, it's nice to hear now and then that your company is appreciated. *hint*

**You:** You know what Blainers? I like spending time insulting you.

**You: **Oops, you see? Natural.

**Stranger:** I appreciated the effort you put into trying.

**You: **You're lovely.

**Stranger: **aaaww shucks :)

**You:** so, tell me, how's warbler practice?

**Stranger:** uuuum, they're kinda...erm...annoyed...

**You: **?

**Stranger:** I might have mentioned my desire to sing Disney...

**Stranger:** a lot

**You:** :'D

**You: **sry, what I wanted to type is: I'm so sorry for you, because it's really awesome to sing Disney.

**You: **Damn...can't get this right, can I?

**Stranger: **probably not.

* * *

**tbc.**

**I might need to explain something, since my beta said english people might won't understand it. Blaine's use of nicknames for Kurt is kinda my own habit to add letters to a name or to rearrange them. "Kurtle" for example. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Again, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed my litte story :) And thanks to my beta, Diana! **

**(I do not own anything.) (I re-read my first chapters and found some weird things, like missing lines and stuff ****(thanks ^^) and added them, should be alright now) **

* * *

...

**Stranger:** but you try, and that matters.

**You: **ugh

**Stranger:** ?

**You:** sry, kinda um...sensitive about everything involving the word matter...

**Stranger: **?

**You: **my dad...um...

**Stranger:** 'cmon Kurtiii spill it!

**You: **kinda gave me "the talk"...and told me that I matter...

**You:** and he gave pamphlets, Blaine, PAMPHLETS...

**You: **with pictures and everything...

**Stranger:** :D

**You: **and he wants me to look at them and talk with him about it...

**Stranger:** :'D

**You: **THAT'S NOT FUNNY, DAPPI!

**Stranger:** I just can't help myself but picturing you

**Stranger:** (well, not "you" because I can't remember what you look like, but...)

**Stranger: **with your fingers in your ears

**Stranger: **going all LALALALALALA while trying to get away bahhahahaha

**You: **-.-

**Stranger: **What? WAIT? No, you didn't, did you?

**You:** I'd prefer to remain silent.

**Stranger: **OMG Kurtsiiiie, WHAT IS AIR? mwahahaha

**You:** disconnect, Blaine, remember? 2 clicks...and *puff*

**Stranger: **sorry, just let me wipe away my tears...:3

**You:** ha-ha. ..and I almost forgot about it while we talked, but thank you for reminding me^^

**Stranger:** Anyway, what's so bad about it?

**You:** No Blaine, I'm not talking with YOU about this.

**Stranger:** I srsly have no idea what your problem is

**You: **NO, BLAINE, *moves curser in the left bottom corner*

**Stranger:** okay okay, I got it. No dirty talk with baby Kuuurt.

**Stranger: **You. Make. Me. Feel. Like I'm living a. Teenage. Dream. The way you turn me on. *lalala*

**You:** Oooh look, funny Dapper Gay is back. Great.

**Stranger:** LET YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME IN MY SKIN-TIGHT JEANS

**You: **drop it, Blaine, this is not funny!

**Stranger:** Why so uptight, Kurt? How old are you?

**You: **the left corner looks to tempting right now!

**Stranger: **ugh y u no fun

**You: **Thank you very much.

**You: **I just do not like to talk about it, okay? That's why I love Broadway.

**You:** The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets.

**Stranger: **o.O

**Stranger: **oookay, however, you know what I'm singing with my Warblers?

**Stranger: **no you don't

**Stranger:** how could you?

**You: **Blaine, what's the matter with you today?

**Stranger: **"matter"

**You:** BLAINE!

**Stranger: **Dat's me!

**You:** uuuugh! PUT DOWN THE COFFEE! NOW!

**Stranger: **Don't know what you're talking about...

**You: ***glare*

**Stranger: **One last sip?

**You: **NO

**Stranger: **You're so mean.

**Stranger: **Okay, fine, I'm not gonna tell you what song we're doing.

**You: **Wouldn't that be cheating, anyway?

**Stranger: **It's not like I'd tell you our setlist. You know, sometimes we do things just for fun.

**Stranger: **Because the Warblers are some funny guys.

**Stranger:** and they talk about everything that "matters"

**You: **Dear God, what did I do to be punished with you and your caffeine kicks?

**Stranger:** I wouldn't say it's a punishment. More like a reward.

**You: **Suuuuure.

**Stranger: **All these intrusions just take us too long

And I want you so bad...

**You:** Blaine.

**Stranger: **What? That's the song we're doing, btw :D

**You:** You just could have told me the title instead of an inappropriate line^^

**Stranger: **But where would be the fun in that?

**You:** Oh I forgot, you're the funny one now.

**Stranger:** it just feels nice to be the one making fun instead.

**You: **yeah, I get it, you're young and stuff...

**Stranger:** :P

**You:** I just can't wait to be king.

**Stranger: **haha, didn't know we've got a king in America xD

**You: **No, we don't. IT'S THE SONG I'M SINGING with my Glee club.

**You:** BOYAAAH

**Stranger:** O_O ... -.-

**Stranger:** Well, it was fun while it lasted.

**You: **:P

**Stranger: **Look how cute is thaaaat? http(:)/i-llbetheresomeday(.)tumblr(.)com/post/21796382142

**You: **Blainers...grow up!

**Stranger: **No jokes about growing up!

**You:** ?

**Stranger: **Sorry, hold habit, forget it.

**You: **Oookay, you're weird, you know that, right?

**Stranger:** Better weird than mean, don't ya think?

**You: **Yeah, you're probably right :D

**Stranger:** Listen, Kurt, I need to go, see ya on tumblr?

**You: **Okay, yes, of course :)

**Stranger:** Auf Wiedersehen!

**You:** ?

**Stranger:** Means goodbye!

**You:** :D Okaaaay, see ya Blainey!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

**I know it's short, I'll try to write the next part longer...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I hope there are still some of you left and I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks again to those, who left me a review, they made my day, seriously! And thank you so much Diana for beta reading :) Remember to check the links first ;) And tell me if they're not working...(remove the space lines)

* * *

Blaines Drawing for Kurt:

http: / / iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/ post/ 22337066107/ i-llbetheresomeday-iridedaunicorn# notes

* * *

http: / / iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/ post/ 23043084531/ kurt

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Klaine.**

**Stranger:** Kurt?

**Stranger: **KURRRT?

**You: **Yeah, calm down, I'm right here.

**Stranger:** Say something only I know, just checking it's the right you ;)

**You:** Siriusly, Blaine? It's not like a normal person would search for people who are interested in Pink Bowties^^

**Stranger:** okay, you know who I am, I guess you're Kurtie.

**You:** Sooo Blainers, how's your day?

**Stranger: **Couldn't complain, school got canceled today, (someone dropped some chemical substance...)

so I hang outside with some of the Warblers. (yay for WiFi :D )

**Stranger:** I even got them to sing some Disney with me ;D

**You: **sounds lovely.

**You:** and yaaay for the Disney. Let me guess which song...Go the Distance?

**Stranger:** DUH!

**Stranger:** It was awesome. They even let me play my guitar. Though I'm not sure if only because they didn't want to put too much effort in backing up...o.O

**You:** Either way, you had fun, eh?

**Stranger:** :)

**Stranger:** How about you?

**Stranger:** Disney week should be over by now ;)

**You: **Yeah it is. But I guess it's for the best...it got a little bit...crazy...

**Stranger: **?

**You: **You don't wanna know. Let's just say it's not nice to watch a giant in a Lion costume making out with his duet partner on stage right after Love Will Find A Way...

**Stranger:** Ooookay. Your coach allows relationships between members?

**You:** You have no idea.^^...

**Stranger: **Do I wanna know?

**You: **No.

**Stranger: **Okay :D

**You: **Any new creative outbursts?

**Stranger:** No, not after my bowtie horse. You've been so encouraging^^

**You:** Oooh, little Blainers, are you still mad because of that?

**Stranger:** I've been proud of myself, and you just laughed. -.-

**You: **I didn't laugh...I just...well...it looks good. For a five year old...

**Stranger:** AND A HALF! Anyway, do it better^^

**You: **What? nononooo, it looks awesome Blainers.

**You:** Well done.

**You: **brilliant even.

**You:** You're the new Picasso.

**Stranger:** ooh stop that. I know you don't mean it. I dare you to draw something better.

**Stranger:** Or are you afraid ?

**You:** No I'm not. I just...I'm allergic to pens.

**Stranger: **. Nice try. How do you do your homework?

**You: **I'm um...I don't do homework, my grades are awesome, I don't need to.

**Stranger: **You're so creative^^

**Stranger:** C'mon! One little drawing and I'll never ask again :D

**You: **okay. Do not laugh.

**Stranger: **I would never...okay. yeah. yes I would...

**Stranger:** when do I get to see it?

**You:** Sometime this evening?

**Stranger:** awesome :)

**You: **Blainers, did you ever look over your blog? Who allowed you on the internet? There are kitties everywhere o.O

**Stranger: **I know :) They remind me of you, btw. Kuurrrrrrt. Kurt the little kitty. And they are fashionable, aren't they?

**You: ***headdesk* remind me, why do I talk to you?

**Stranger: **because you love me and my ability to turn your darkest day into a bright and sunny day with a blue sky with a lot of rainbows and unicorns eating muffins while they run along the beach leaving a trail of glitter behind them.

**You:** You okay, Blaine?

**Stranger:** I'm wonderful. Superdupery ;)

**You: **Oh no. No. NOOOO

**Stranger: **hey**, **hey, hey, it's a beautiful daaaaaay

**You:** welp.

**Stranger: **Hi, hi, hi, beautiful Sunday

**You: **Blaine.

**Stranger:** This is my my my beautifuuul suuuundaaaaaay

**You: **BLAINE!

**Stranger:** When you say, say, say, say that you loooooove me

**Stranger:** Oh, my, my, my, it's a beautiful daaaaaaaay

**Stranger: **huh? Perfect shuffle is perfect, sorry :P

**Stranger: **oooh LOOK AT THAT! There is a cloud which looks like a cat! Do you see it, too?

**You: **Blainey, you do know that I live a few hours away from you?

**Stranger:** Yeah, aaand?

**You:** My sky probably looks a little bit different than yours.

**Stranger: **Well, you do see the moon, too, do you ;)

**You:** urgh. yes, but ugh, okay, I give up. Who is the one who goes to a private school? o.O

**Stranger: **Dat's me!

**Stranger: **oh oh, now it's an elephant!

**You: **Niiiice. Aaanyway, I'm done.

**Stranger: **What Kurt? Nooo

**Stranger: **Don't leave me!

**Stranger:** I promise I won't look at the sky anymore!

**Stranger:** Well, okay, maybe I'll look, but I won't tell you anymore. I'll enjoy all those little clouds with myself.

**Stranger: **I'd even stop drinking coffee!

**Stranger: **for today...or for five hours...

**You: **Blaine, god, CHILL!

**You: **I'm done with my drawing. That's what I meant to say.

**Stranger:** Oh...okay, pheeeew, forget what I said. Especially the coffee thing.

**You:** Oh thank god, I thought you lost your mind. Or what's left of it. :P

**Stranger: **Kurt, I told you once...remember? You. Do. Not. Joke. About. Coffee!

**You:** Yeah sure.

**You:** It's up, btw, check your tag :D

**Stranger:** No.

**You:** No? I DRAW A DAMN PICTURE FOR YOU NOW LOOK AT IT!

**Stranger: **Gimme the link it's easier that way.

**You: **Just check your tags, it's not like it takes longer than for me to copy the link^^

**Stranger:** Kuurrrt, please. I'm lazy...

**You:** Wait. You don't know what I mean, huh? Just reblogging sweet animals with freakin' bowties but no idea about all the other stuff on tumblr, eh?

**Stranger:** If I'd say your right, would you give me the link?

**You: **okay, wait a moment...

**You: **there you go: http: / /iridedaunicorn. tumblr. com/ post/ 23044837159/ there- you- go- blainers- do- not- laugh

**Stranger:** OMG KURT, THAT IS SO CUTE! THAT'S BOLT ISN'T IT?

**You:** yeah, I was thinking about what I should draw. Then I thought about what you would look like if someone stood in front of you holding a tube of hair gel and yeah that is what I got...

**Stranger: **I should be offended, but it's actually really cute...Kuuu-huuuurt? Do you think I'm cute? *_*

**You: **NO! Well, you're more like...slimy...with all that stuff in your hair :P

**Stranger:** You wouldn't say so if you'd see me without. Well, maybe you'd say so, but you'd be lucky that I put it in there, believe me.

**Stranger:** Sooo, speaking off, I gotta go, need to get my hair tamed before our next warbler practice! See ya on tumblr?

**You:** Yeah, okay, whatever, can't seem to get rid of you, can I? ;) See ya Blainers!

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

* * *

I really hope the links are working this time...

Also I am sorry for my bad drawing skills ;)

Chuck a review in my direction and I'll be forever grateful ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to write more the next week, only a few more weeks and then are summer vacations! Boyaaa!**

**Have fun reading, and don't forget to check the blogs of the two boys ;) (remember to remove the spaces)**

* * *

** i - llbetheresomeday . tumblr post / 26224298380 / ooookay - kurt**

* * *

**Stranger: **Hey ho Kurrrrtie!

**You:** Salut, Blainers

**Stranger:** How are you doing? Didn't hear from you in a while :(

**You: **Yeah...I've been, busy...sorry, I should have told ya...but I'm back.

**Stranger:** And I thought you just don't want to talk to me anymore. phewww

**You: **Aw, Blainey, as if I'd ever stop talking to you. Sometimes it's nice to know that there is someone out there who is even weirder than me. :P

**Stranger:** Love you too ;)

**You: **well...maybe you should rethink that statement...I need to tell you something...and that may be the reason I avoided talking to you...

**Stranger: **oookay, that frightens me...:S

**Stranger: **Kurt?

**Stranger:** Kuuuurt?

**Stranger:** Kuuurt! Come on, spill it!

**You: **I ...um...I may...have been...to Westerville two weeks ago...

**Stranger:** no, you didn't! O_O

**You: **Yes...I really didn't want to go...but they made me...

**Stranger:** And you didn't even tell me? We could have met by now, Kurt. And who is "they"?

**You:** my Glee club, or, well, the boys in my Glee club.

**Stranger:** And you didn't visit me, becauuuuse?

**You:** I was afraight. I didn't know what to say...but you have a nice voice...

**Stranger: **You. Afraid. Ooookay...WAIT I have a nice voice? Kurt? Anything you wanna explain here?

**You: **I may have been to Dalton, too...and I heard you sing...well that was what I was supposed to do at Dalton...listen to you guys sing...and it's not like I could say 'Sorry boys, can't go, I know the lead singer already, we're kinda friends...

**Stranger: **I don't know what I should say...I mean, it's great that your Glee club thinks you need to spy on us to win ;) but I'm shocked you actually went...and didn't say hello. I can't believe we didn't even notice you...

**You:** Well, you get better at being invisible after years at McKinley...

**Stranger:** Anyway, kurt,...'kinda friends' huh?

**You: **Of course you wouldn't let that slip...yeah, I guess we're friends, aren't we?

**Stranger: **I dunno. Do friends spy on their friends singing group without saying hi?

**You: **Probably not...-.-

**You:** I'm sorry, okay?

**You: **Blaine?

**You: **I really am.

**you:** Blainers...

**You: **and I really wanted to see you again, and hear you sing. To know who you are.

**You: **You really do sound great.

**You:** And your fellow Warblers are great dancers, though I'm astonished that they didn't slip on your trail of hair gel you leave wherever you go...

**You: **And the faces you make while singing? Seriously Blaine, did someone ever tell you that you look...I dunno...weird...?

**Stranger: **You never fail to turn your compliments into something insulting, do you? Thank you for being honest...?

**Stranger:** I'd've liked to see you again, too. Maybe I should just jump into my car and drive to Lima, huh?

**You: **:P You dunno where I live^^

**Stranger:** I'll ask my way to you. Someone will know you.

**You:** Damn.

**Stranger: **:P

**You:** But Blaine...Pink? Srsly?

**Stranger: **We had this conversation, Kurt, yes, Pink.

**You:** Just...ugh...forget it.

**Stranger: **I will. ;)

**Stranger:** Sooo, Kurt, don't you think you owe me something? To make me like you again?

**You:** depends...

**Stranger: **you never actually explained your url.

**You:** Urgh. That's pretty simple, I ran for class president, my campaign poster showed me riding a unicorn...and I needed a url, so I took first thing that came to my mind.

**Stranger:** And why a unicorn?

**You:** Unicorns are special, you know?

**Stranger: **Just like you.

**You: **Just like me.

**Stranger: **Oh, do you know what I did today?

**You: **Nooo?

**Stranger: i - llbetheresomeday . tumblr post / 26224448453 / all - made - by - myself - iced - coffee - 3**

**You: **oh gosh I love iced coffee, but nothing better than a tall non fat mocha

**You:** pink sunnies :'D

**Stranger:** They're great, okay?

**You:** sure sure...*wipesawaytears*

**You: **gaah y u so funny

**Stranger: **There is nothing funny about pink sunnies, they're fashionable.

**You:** come on Blainey, what about the glasses?

**Stranger:** Fine, yeah I wear them sometimes, but just at home. I normally use contacts...

**You:** awww get more adorkable I dare you

**Stranger: **i wonder if you're like that in 'real life'

**You:** like what?

**Stranger:** I dunno...flirty?

**You:** Shut up, I'm not.

**Stranger: **Yes you are. Sometimes. :P

**You:** whatever. soo...2 weeks till sectionals, huh?

**Stranger:** oh god yes, then I'll finally see you ;)

**You:** yeah. :) I'm kinda nervous.

**Stranger: **about sectionals, or seeing me face to face?

**You: **both...*blush*

**Stranger:** awwww are you gonna blush then, too? I like blushing people, they're adorable.

**You: **Probably. GOSH did I take some "be honest" pills or something?

**Stranger:** Whatever you took, keep taking it.

**You:** I um...it just feels so natural...to be honest...with you.

**Stranger: **I know ...same.

**You:** this is awkward, isn't it?

**Stranger:** No I think it's not. It's just

**Stranger:** weird. I mean, you kinda know me, you SAW me and didn't talk to me, but no, it's not awkward at all. ^^

**Stranger:** It's weird that we have seen each other, but can't exactly remember, and we only live 2h away, and yet haven't had the balls to visit each other...

**You:** I told you I'm sorry...

**Stranger: **Kurt, don't you think we could already start talking on...I dunno, skype or something?

**You: **We could, but I like omegle. It's kinda...our thing, isn't it?

**Stranger: **ya it is, but it's easier to see if you're online or not...

**You: **I'll think about it.

** i - llbetheresomeday . tumblr post / 26225592250 / iridedaunicorn - i - llbetheresomeday  
**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading :) Tell me what you think :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I know I took a lot of time, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm lazy as fuck and inspiration didn't hit me...sorry. :D Here you go, hope you like it! And a lot of thank you hugs to Diana (aka Horst) for beta reading :-* I guess you know by now how the links work :D**

* * *

** i - llbetheresomeday . tumblr post / 29134725795 / blainers - you - me - omegle - now**

* * *

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like knee high boots and bowties that sparkle**

**Stranger: **I'd ask if you're really Kurt, but I think there are no other people with "knee high boots and bowties that sparkle" interests...

**You:** I doubt that.

**You: **well. Hi :)

**Stranger: **Not sure if I wanna say hi.

**Stranger: **But my parents raised me to be a gentleman. Hence I'm here. Hi.

**You:** Oooh Blainers can't lose, can he? Still angry that we smashed your little show choir dream?

**Stranger:** Can you see my smile? It's the smile of a winner :P

**Stranger: **I'm in a rage. But it's okay. You guys killed it.

**Stranger:** and I wouldn't be able to be really mad at you. Because, you know, I enjoyed our time together.

**Stranger:** well, the kick in the nads wasn't necessary, but I take what I can get ;)

**You: **omg Blaine, I'm still so so so sorry. Is it still hurting? :S You just shouldn't have snuck up behind me like that while I practice my dance moves...

**Stranger: **Yeah, because people tend to kick while dancing...

**You:** It's THE Kurt-Hummel-Move.

**Stranger:** But no, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm just glad we had our performance earlier. Wouldn't have sounded as good in 2 octaves higher, would it? :'D

**You:** Well, you lost anyway ;)

**Stranger:** yaaaaay rub it in, that's how I like it.

**You: **:P

**You: **No but seriously, I had fun. At least after the shock that my feet kicked...um...you know, and after trying to explain to my fellow glee clubbers how I know you and how we've met and yada yada

**Stranger:** Rachel's face was funny. But does she ever stop talking?

**You:** No not really. You'll get used to it. Sometime. Maybe.

**Stranger: **Will I? Does that mean I get to see you again?

**You: **er...

**You:** If you want to...I mean, you don't-I just...fuck.

**Stranger:** You're adorable.

**You: **omg Blaine *blush*

**Stranger: **I would have said it yesterday, but I...I was afraid.

**You:** *what are words and how do you use them*

**Stranger: **No really. You're...I think you're great Kurt,

**Stranger:** ...and I'd like to...to go out with you again...

**Stranger: **...and when I say go out I mean it...like

**Stranger:** ... on a date.

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** I mean, you can say no. Obviously.

**You: **...

**Stranger:** I wouldn't be mad or anything

**You:** BLAINE ANDERSON COULD YOU PLEASE STOP RAMBELING

**Stranger:** sorry...I just...nervous I guess. And your dots didn't make it any better

**You: **I tried to find words...but yes, I'd like to go out with you.

**You: **Or go on a date with you, Blaine.

**Stranger:** Is it okay if I do a happy dance?

**You: **yeah :D

**Stranger: ***happy dance*

**You:** but Blainers?

**Stranger:** Huh?

**You:** I have one condition.

**Stranger:** Oh oooooh.

**You:** Indeed.

**Stranger:** :S

**You:** I'd like to see you without hairgel.

**Stranger:** Urgh. I could have guessed that. After 10 minutes I thought you'd run out of hair jokes.

**You: **Believe me, I NEVER run out of hair jokes. :P

**Stranger: **I know...

**You:** :P :P :P

**Stranger**: I'll think about it.

**You: **Hair gel or me. Choose wisely.

**Stranger:** THIS IS NOT FAIR. But okay.

**You:** As a bonus, you wouldn't need to endure hair gel jokes :D

**Stranger: **No hair gel it is...-.-

**Stranger:** Sooo...how about Friday night?

**You: **Thanks. And yeah, friday sounds great. Where are we going?

**Stranger: **I'll pick you up, place is a secret.

**You: **okay, I'll text you my address :) Good thing we remembered to swap numbers :D

**Stranger:** Good thing I remembered my own number after your kick.

**You: **You'll never shut up about that, right? I'm embarrassed enough already...

**Stranger: **Never. Maybe. Someday. We'll see.

**You:** You're awful

**Stranger: **Says the boy who runs hair jokes non stop. Even as I lay on the floor in pain.

**You: **What... the floor could have been really slippery if you'd lied your head down, too. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt... And look at your helmet. It's begging to be joked about.

**Stranger: **...

**You:** Listen Blainey, I gotta go, see ya on tumblr, try not to poison anyone's coffee if your helmet starts to drip because of the heat. :)

**Stranger: **See ya, dumbass!

**You have disconnected.**

* * *

**Remeber, reviews make me smile :D And tell me what you think about this chapter, I've thought about writing it out, how they met and stuff, but I think everyone can imagine what it would be like...anyway, if you want me to write it, I could do it, and publish it on my tumblr. See ya guys, hugs and butterfly kisses for everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oooh myyy gooosh, guys, I'm so so so so so sorry for the long wait. I'd explain why but I guess you just want to read...if there are still some of you left, that is...well...enjoy? (glee does not belong to me...sad but true...) (this is un-betad, sry if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me)**

* * *

iridedaunicorn . tumblr post / 33649903260 / dear-kurt

**You: **Omegle again, srsly Blaine?

**Stranger:** Well...it's how this all started...

**You: **Yeah, but I think we could actually start using skype. Like...with calls and video chat...

**Stranger: **Kurt Hummel, did you just asked me out on a skype date?

**You:** No.

**You:** maybe...

**Stranger:** I bet you're blushing right now, you're cute when you blush.

**You: **No I'm not.

**Stranger: **Yes you are. Damn maybe you're right with the video chat. I'd see it for myself, instead of just imagine it.

**You:** Now that you point that out...maybe we stay on omegle...it's ...um...our thing.

**Stranger: **I like that we have something like "our thing" already, Kurt.

**You:** Me too. I really enjoyed our date.

**Stranger: **Yeah, it was great. You're an awesome cook. I think I'll keep you around a bit.

**You:** mission accomplished.

**Stranger:** :P

**Stranger: **Seriously Kurt, it was de-li-ci-ous.

**You:** I figured, because of the sounds you made...

**Stranger:** I COULDN'T HELP IT, IT WAS PORN IN MY MOUTH

**You:** Thanks.

**You: **I guess...

**Stranger: **Oh believe me that's def. a thanks. I don't make such noises without a good reason.

**You: **Good to know

**Stranger: **Oh umm no, I ...just...woops. That sounded inappropriate...sry?

**You:** It's okay, Blainers.

**You:** I think I need to get used to such things.

**Stranger:** Only if you want to.

**You:** I asked you on a skype date, kind off, so yeah...

**Stranger: **I don't know if you ever noticed, but you make me happy.

**You: **aaw shush, I'm happy too, Blainey.

**Stranger:** Gosh, this is all so, so...

**You:** Yeah. I still feel like I'm dreaming and I'm about to wake up. It's so unreal. O_O

**Stranger:** I don't know about you, but your lips on mine felt totally real.

**You: **I still can't believe I did that. You're still okay with it? I mean, I...um...I didn't...you...your eyes...they were so...and your mouth...I ...just

**Stranger:** Kurt, chill, I wouldn't have done it again if I wouldn't want to, don't you think?

**You:** probably. I..yeah, it felt real.

**You: **as real as the pasta on my pants.

**Stranger: **Oh c'mon Kurtiiii. Geee, way to ruin the moment. I apologized like 10 times (1 time with a kiss ;) ) and I said I'll pay the bill...*pout*

**You: **Stop pouting or I may want to kiss it away.

**Stranger: ***superpoutmodeactivated*

**You:** Omg, I can't believe I actually just said that.

**You: **BLAINE stop that. The worst is I actually know what you must look like right now. You're making puppy eyes too, aren't you?

**Stranger: **You know me too well.

**Stranger: **So tell me, is it working?

**You:** Meet me tomorrow and find out. ;)

**Stranger:** text me time and place, I'll be there :P

**You: **Great, don't you think it's your turn to plan it? I still don't get how we ended up in my kitchen on our last date...

**Stranger:** Kurtle, I tried to explain you. My car broke down midway and it happened to be your dad's carshop they took my car to...I think I'll never recover from that. I kept rambling about how I wanted to drive to my date who is totally cute and is waiting a few houses down the street and what a coincidence it was that his last name matched the name of the shop and then it dawned on me and I think I totally lost it. I bet your dad thinks I'm a total dork now...

**You:** Relax, I doubt he thinks that. He's got Finn as step son...too bad Finn had my car, but I think the date turned out ok in the end...

**Stranger:** More than okay...I mean...we got each other out if it.

**You: **And one pair of my fave pants less...:P

**Stranger: **You won't let go of it, will you?

**You:** Hmmm, nope. Maybe it'll be useful sometime.

**Stranger: **Yeah okay, but remember the times you kicked me in the nads? Yeah, not gonna forget that eiter.

**You: **damn...let's call it even?

**Stranger:** No, it's not that easy, Kurtsie, it really hurt. Your pants are washable, well, kind off. But what if I can't get any children anymore O_O

**You: **haha hahaaa ha. Very funny Blainers. You and kids? You're just 5 yourself.

**Stranger: **AND A HALF. But yeah, kids are awesome. You can teach them so much stuff.

**You:** and they poop and scream and want your money when they get older.

**You: **Aaaanyway. I'll text you my skype name.

**Stranger:** Yaaaaay, then I'll have blushing Kurt on my screen.

**You: **You wish.

**Stranger:** I'll get you to blush, I'm positive about that. I'll just have to tell you how I love your eyes and your nose, you have a really cute nose, did you know, and your hair, gosh your hair Kurt. It's so fluffy and I can't believe you let me touch it...is it working

**You: **Noooo.

**Stranger:** Don't lie, I noticed how you blush last time whenever I complimented you.

**You:** Still not working.

**Stranger:** hmm...maybe I'll tell you how sweet your lips taste. I'd love to taste it again. Am I to forward? I just...I feel like I can say those things...though I'd prefer to do it somewhere where Finn can't walk in on us. It was kinda awkward...but better than Burt, eh? :D

**You: **Yeah...Finn...he won't tell dad, though, I blackmailed him.

**Stranger:** How?

**You:** Let's just say I'll never clean his room again. Especially under his bed.

**Stranger: **oooooh...

**You:** Yeah...

**You: **aaaanyway...

**You:** ...tomorrow...time to finally see your secret place?

**Stranger:** Absolutely.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I'll really try to make the next one longer. I still think about writing the date and the previous meeting in text form. Maybe I'll have time to do it. :D Chuck some reviews in my direction and I'll be happy forever :)**


	11. just a note

Hey guys, sorry but this is no new chapter, I just wanted to say that I did NOT forget about this fic, I just wasn't able to work on it. I'll do it as soon as I can.


End file.
